


Secret and Safe

by StarlightCaptivator



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quasi-Secret Relationship, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Dom (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: Deadlock thinks he's a real tough mech and he's determined to show his lover he's not the submissive spike-mech Soundwave seems to think he is.He is going to fail.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Soundwave
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Secret and Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa gift for the wonderful Xydek, also known as [@FckboiSoundwave](https://twitter.com/FckboiSoundwave) on Twitter. Merr Chrysler! I hope you enjoy your boys, lovin' on each other |D

Soundwave found his back against a bulkhead, a knee slotted between his thighs. 

He wasn't surprised, since the mech putting him in such a predicament was 1. Predictable and 2. Not the type that could surprise the likes of Soundwave, even trying like this.

Judging from the dark color of his optics and the sneer of triumph bloomed across his face, Deadlock seemed to think he'd done just that. 

It was cute in a way that reminded Soundwave of a younger, more upstart Megatron, who used to be of a like mind with his lieutenant, in that doing such, or trying to. 

Perhaps if Soundwave wasn't a head taller than Deadlock, and if he wasn't Soundwave, perhaps such a display would do as it was intended, and turn him on, with that edge of intimidation. 

But, he could appreciate how the volatile gunslinger was bold and clear with his intent, even if it was charming in how he obviously didn't know how he stank of need. 

He was too tough to admit he needed holding, needed his brain reset with his spike in a valve and that physical demonstration that someone desired him- and too obstinate to admit it out loud despite Soundwave knowing these facts anyways, as Deadlock's brain was anything but quiet. 

Soundwave was glad to oblige, but not in these kind of circumstances. The need was there, yes, but a public venue like such a large store room, spoke more to an act of dominance then Soundwave was willing to participate in. Let alone the fact there was only one way there dance would end, and whatever delusion Deadlock had towards 'showing' a faceless enemy, whatever he had to prove, would come out entirely out of his control.

This, was common knowledge for both of them. 

So, the only surprise of the hour came when Soundwave twisted his wrist out of Deadlock's grasp and caught the smaller mech precariously, landing with Soundwave bent over his frame and Deadlock's helm cradled safe in Soundwave's hand. 

"Lieutenant Deadlock: more productive when honest." He murmured, pressing his face close in the teasing facsimile of a kiss they may have shared, if the venue was less public and Soundwave had any willingness to let his battlemask retract around anyone other than his select few. 

Deadlock's engine let out a choked rev, and he spluttered as if he was trying to play his embarrassment off. He shoved at Soundwave until he was forced to let him go and then staggered back, taking a wide, defensive stance. 

Soundwave straightened himself back up, and took to looking at Deadlock for a long moment, knowing very well that smugness practically radiated off of him and that anyone else in the room would be pretending to the extreme that nothing was happening between the officers.

A moment of tension hung between them before Deadlock snarled out an epithet at him, before spinning on a heel strut to storm away, likely to terrorize on a loop before he made his way to Soundwave's quarters on the command deck. The intention was there well enough.

And of course, Soundwave was waiting alone for him when he got there. 

He still played at dominance when he got there, firstly letting himself into Soundwave's quarters as if he owned the place, and secondly shoving Soundwave bodily so that the back of his knees hit the berthing behind him and he ended up sprawled over the bed on his back. 

Deadlock was on him instantly, generous thighs spread over Soundwave's buttons in a manner most enticing. 

Soundwave admired him and his tenacity for a moment, admired how Deadlock smirked down at him in triumph as if he had won something by being allowed to knock Soundwave down. 

Soundwave indulged him only a moment longer, running his hands along Deadlock's thighs in appreciation, before flipping them in one motion. 

It took a moment, but Deadlock slowly but surely looked up at him from his new spot on his back, and slowly it dawned on him what had happened. 

"Reminder:" Soundwave purred from his position caging Deadlock in, hands held alongside his finials. "Deadlock: More productive when honest." 

Heat pooled in Deadlock's face and then suffused about his frame, and Soundwave could feel that slightest touch of mental surrender, even as Deadlock bared his fangs at Soundwave in a snarl. 

He ground his modesty plating down over Deadlock's before raising to open it up, to display his valve with it's signs of moistening already gathering at his rim. 

Deadlock, who had begun to growl along with his snarl, went silent, optics shutters wide and gaze laser-focused. And there it was, the quieting of the Deadlock. 

_Want_ radiated off him in a veritable tidal wave of emotion, and that sheer _want_ could've knocked Soundwave off his knees if not for how familiar with it he was. 

Soundwave tilted his hips up just so and Deadlock's optic's tracked with the movement as best he could, straining against Soundwave's hold.

He wanted to touch. 

Wanted to submit and let his spike sink into the welcoming, wet heat of Soundwave's valve. 

But, this wasn't how Soundwave played this little game of theirs and the battle restarted, as Deadlock's panel opened and his spike pressurized up to press against those plush outer lips of Soundwave's valve. 

"Deadlock." Soundwave said at a murmur, opening his battlemask. He was ignored, as Deadlock tried to press further into the berthing to get himself in. 

Soundwave hummed out a chuckle, before lifting himself out of Deadlock and his spike's reach. 

"Query:" He started. "Deadlock: Wants Soundwave?" 

The answer was clear as day on his face, clear as the finest crystal in his mind - And yet- 

Soundwave sighed and began to lift away, making a show of the withdrawal of the glistening lips of his valve away from Deadlock's spike. The unruly mech's response was to try to buck up, to try and catch that tempting spike on his rim, but Soundwave was too fast for him. 

Oh, if only he had his stasis cuffs handy. 

"Soundwave: Loosing patience with Deadlock's games." He intoned, though nothing could be farther than the truth. The rowdy mech wanted to burrow head first into his submission as if he was getting it over with so he could huff and puff over it later and pretend like he'd not had a choice. 

And that? Wouldn't do. 

Briefly, the idea of finding his stasis cuffs seriously crossed his mind. He'd inevitably end up back in a tussle with Deadlock, and likely with a few scuffs and dents would end up with him back on his berthing and restrained, as he pleasured himself on a false spike as Deadlock laid there helplessly, unable to do more than buck his hips into the air in deadly envy of the fake spike getting to be squeezed and pleasured uselessly by Soundwave's expert, soft valve. 

Soundwave would come with a low, harmonic moan and Deadlock would thrash under him.

They'd had this dance before, with Soundwave bringing him off slowly by hand and Deadlock pouting for days after, denied the release and intimacy he so wanted. 

Soundwave's valve clenched reflexively on nothing and he savored the feeling of lubricant leaking down his thighs. 

He did so love the sight of transfluid erupting from the head of a desperately hard spike. 

Soundwave kept his hold firm, but pointedly turned his gaze to the compartment in his wall that held his menagerie of interface aids. Deadlock had been in, and stayed over in his hab enough times that it took only a moment before he realized what the implications of Soundwave's contemplating gaze meant. 

Out of the corner of his visual input, Soundwave watched Deadlock bite his lip as he squirmed.

"Soundwave." He said, voice cracking. Soundwave looked back down at him fully, a little shock of pleasure running through him to see Deadlock's face and finials blushed red. 

"Don't use those." He said, lips pulled into an unwilling moue. "I-I, I want you to frag me." 

Temporarily overcome, Soundwave leaned down to kiss Deadlock soundly to show his pleasure. He rewarded him by lowering back down to rub the plush pleats of his valve on the belly of Deadlock's spike, straining against his midsection as it was in his arousal. He loosened his grip on Deadlock's wrists as the gunslinger worked his glossa into a dance with Soundwave's own, and Soundwave pointedly rubbed his wrists before taking his hands, weaving their digits together. 

Deadlock moaned, bucking hips up to rub, and he was quick to slip the hold Soundwave had on his hands to relocate them to Soundwave's aft. Soundwave chuckled indulgently and lifted just so, willing to allow that touch of impatience from his impertinent lover- it wouldn't do for Deadlock to shrivel up in embarrassment if he finished too early. 

It was easy to reach back, almost natural to lift enough to allow the clearance between them so that he could take hold of Deadlock's spike and angle it inside. 

Oh, how divine it was, that scorching hot press of Deadlock's rigid spike lighting up every node it passed, to be snugly fitted deep inside him. 

Deadlock's fans spun up high as Soundwave cycled the calipers of his valve down on him, and he threw his helm back and out of their kiss with a breathless expletive. Sharp little points of pleasure-enhancing pain dug into Soundwave's aft, and he judged his contrarian lover ready, and close, if he was doing his best to hold off climax already, that which primary spike-users were all but helpless to. 

Merciless, and suddenly greedy to witness Deadlock in pleasure, Soundwave began to rock his pelvic housing, setting up an unforgiving pace to ride. It felt good to grind and swirl his hips, lifting just minutely and clenching down to stimulate himself on a pattern, though it was no where near close enough to bring him to overload, yet. 

Deadlock, however, writhed. He bucked his hips helplessly through the onslaught of pleasure, panting between the biting of his swollen lips. When those optics, darkened crimson with lust began to squeeze shut in concentration, Soundwave leaned down just that much more, to be at level with Deadlock's audial. 

"Request:" He rumbled, knowing very well that there would be little way Deadlock could resist the urge, the drive to mark him in whatever semi-permanent way possible. "Overload inside." 

Deadlock let out a strangled gasp as Soundwave pulled back to watch, optics blowing wide and so pink as to nearly be white as he was thrown into his climax. Hips raised to press as close to Soundwave's as he could, Soundwave chose then to show a little mercy and settled down on top of him to ride out the heated bloom of electrified transfluids inside him. 

It wasn't long until Deadlock went limp under him, looking both wrecked and defeated as he let go of Soundwave's aft. Soundwave began to lift off him and Deadlock whimpered nearly sub-vocally, likely out of both some brand of over-sensitized embarrassment and a desire to stay close after his orgasm. Soundwave smiled indulgently but lifted off of him none-the-less, petting at his chest plating and abdominal plating as he went. 

Unwilling to use his words, Deadlock still tried to grasp at him. Soundwave gentled him, gathered him into place with gentle bullying as he laid on his back on the berthing. Deadlock immediately pushed up, hands on either side of the sensitive glass of Soundwave's dock. 

"You didn't come." He stated gruffly, gaze roaming over Soundwave's frame. It stopped on his swollen valve lips, with his visible anterior node and the enticing, engorged droplet of his transfluid slowly working it's way out from deep inside of him. 

The hunger that edged back into his expression was painfully obvious. 

Soundwave goaded him into action by casually propping himself up on one arm, and bringing his other hand down to his array. 

"Soundwave: Perfectly capable of resolving charge." He said it as airily as he could manage in his vocal patterns, swirling his fore-digit about that engorged anterior node before slipping it and his middle digit down to his entrance. 

Deadlock's clawed digits curled about his wrist and with minimal resistance from Soundwave's part, he brought his hand to his mouth and licked the digits clean. 

"I can do it. What else d'ya have me here for?" He grunted, blush back to his finials. "'M not done yet." 

His insistence was cute and Soundwave took hold of him by the chinguard to kiss him again. 

"Soundwave: enjoys Deadlock's companionship." He murmured, pulling him back from the kiss, but keeping hold. 

"Deadlock: Enjoys closeness, submission... affection?" There was a word there that Soundwave wouldn't use, not yet. For the two of them, two officers dedicated to Megatron and their cause and a Decepticon Future for Cybertron it would be too much, too close to each other and away from The Cause. 

But the potential was there, and far be it from Soundwave not to acknowledge that. 

"Didn't say I _didn't._ " Deadlock said gruffly, and as he himself was a mech of few words, Soundwave knew he wouldn't get much more than that, and he could appreciate it. 

Deadlock closed the distance between them in another heated kiss, and Soundwave pretended he didn't know Deadlock was stroking himself furiously to get back to full pressurization. 

Deadlock was nothing if not full of energy, though, and so it was in short order that he was pulling Soundwave down his berthing to mechhandle him into a more horizontal position. Soundwave allowed it, always terribly endeared by his obvious desire to be buried within him, and it stoked his charge back to a hot smolder. 

Deadlock pushed back into him with no ceremony, and whilst that behavior could use some work, Soundwave gave him a low rumble of encouragement, and clenched around him as he began to move into him as if his spark depended on it. 

Soundwave was quick to come, with his hips rocking so hard into Deadlock's thrusts and his mind slowly slipping into some kind of attunement with his lover's, touching and pricking at those pleasure centers until the relentless push and pull finally overwhelmed him, and with a rumble of half-vocoded praise he succumbed to the overload. 

Almost on instinct, Soundwave make that extra little effort of mental connection and thrust the brunt of his pleasure and satisfaction right into Deadlock, where on a quick stuttering movement he pressed in as deep as he could go and succumbed to the onslaught of his own overload, and then to reset, as of course the force of _two_ would be too much for just one unruly, non-psychic mech. 

Soundwave laid in satisfaction in his afterglow, slowly he gathered Deadlock into a more comfortable cuddle and gathered his berth coverings around the both of them. 

Deadlock, still not yet recovered from his overload reset and obviously sinking into actual recharge made a noise of comfort and hooked his claws into Soundwave's armor before settling in. 

He'd be back to his tough-mech act after recharge and the demand of a last kiss to end their encounter, but until then, Soundwave would enjoy the contentment and comfort of his lover. 


End file.
